Día de los inocentes (versión Varia)
by aidacr1393
Summary: Como seria el día de los inocentes dentro de la organización Varia?, esta trama trae al maquivelico de bel haciendo de las suyas para molestar a un fran muy inocente de todo, y a un Squalo sometido a las terribles bromas de bel y fran xD jejejeje, pasense a leerlo, no se arrepentirán, al final ¿que pasara entre bel y fran? y ¿que destino le depara al pobre de squalo?


Hola gente!, soy nueva por el mundo del fanfic, :P; see mi primer fanfic, espero les guste, es una historia centrada el escuadrón élite de asesinos (Varia), contiene alguito de comedia y trate de enfocarme en 2 parejas (Xanxus x squalo; Bel x fran)

Estos divinos personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fantasías realidad?, los dejo para que se deleiten con esta obra. pliss... dejen reviews, quejas, sugerencias... lo que deseen... se los agradeceré de corazón :P y si todo resulta cool pues, puede que agregue la parte 2 wiiih! chaoo, nos leemos!.

Día de los inocentes (Versión Varia)

Día de los inocentes, ese día en el cual se realizan todo tipos de bromas solo para pasar un rato divertido, burlándose y riendo de las pobres víctimas.

No era algo que fuera común celebrar en el cuartel de unos mafiosos, pero una personita quería aprovechar esa festividad para hacerle una pequeña bromita "no" letal a una ranita muy distraída.

-"ishishsishi, de seguro el jefe quedara encantado"- mencionaba un rubio de cabellos enredados y con una ridícula corona en la cabeza.

-"bel- sempai, está seguro que el jefe no nos matara si le hacemos esa broma?"- decía un chico con un extraño sombrero en forma de cabeza de rana.

-" no seas retardado cabeza de rana, claro que no nos hará nada, te lo dije es una tradición en Varia lo que vamos hacer."- pero en la mente del retorcido príncipe algo más pasaba... ("ishishishi, que idiota rana, cuando el jefe se entere, le echaré toda la culpa a ese idiota de fran y de seguro bossu lo matara ishishishi").

-"aahh está seguro bel-sempai, el jefe no parece ser el tipo de gente que le gusten las bromas"-

-" ya deja de quejarte y cierra la boca, allí viene lo que esperamos"-

corrieron los dos chicos a esconderse entre unos arbustos que se encontraban cerca de la entrada a la mansión de los Varia

-" Vvvooiiii! !, es que son unos inútiles! , nunca hacen nada bien, demonios!, será q tendré q hacer las cosas yo mismo para q funcione como debe ser!"- se escuchaba como aquel personaje de cabellos largos y plateados con hermosos ojos color gris, gritaba a todo pulmón, mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia la entrada al cuartel Varia.

-" bel-sempai, el estúpido capitán de pelo largo parece estar enojado, es buena idea molestarlo ahora?"- decía el del sombrero de rana

-"sshhh!.. cállate, puede escucharnos y todo saldría mal, sshh!"-

Dicho y hecho, el peliplata detuvo su caminar de forma brusca y voltio como buscando algo, miro los alrededores pero no vio nada fuera de lugar.

-"uuggh!, bel-sempai, creo q el capitán squalo ya nos descubrió"- susurro el más menor de los dos.

-"te dije q te calla..."-, pero el rubio no puedo terminar aquella frase, porq en cuestiones de segundos tuvo q dar un brinco hacia atrás para evitar q la afilada espada del peliplata cortara su cabeza, por suerte los 2 chicos lograron salir ilesos de aquel suceso.

-" Vvvooiiii, q demonios hacen ustedes dos escondidos en esos arbustos, q diablos pasa con ustedes!?, si quieren q los mate pues entonces solo díganmelo y lo haré con gusto"- dijo aquel peliplata, con su característica voz.

Pero ninguno de los dos chicos supo q responder en esos momentos... y siguió el peliplata cuestionando aquellos 2 chicos -" acaso no escucharon lo q les acabo de decir?, que hacían allí! ?"-

Pero nuevamente ninguno de los 2 abrió la boca, hasta q cierta ranita distraída pensó q era una buena idea decir lo q estaba pensando.

-"oh!, Capitán squalo, lo q pasa es q bel-sempai me estaba enseñando el arte del kamasutra y pensó q sería una buena idea rodearnos de naturaleza para sentirnos inspirados"-

aquel comentario hizo q la cara del rubio se tornara muy roja y q su boca se abriera como si tratase de expresar un gran "QUÉ!?".

-"ahh!?, si quieren hacer cochinadas vayan a otra parte y no estorben, idiotas!"- grito el peliplata y camino alejándose de los 2 chicos.

-"bel-sempai, el capitán se esta alejando, no deberíamos actuar ahora, antes de q se aleje mas?"- pregunto el menor al aún sorprendido rubio q aun no procesaba lo q acaba de decir aquella estúpida ranita, no entendía de donde ese idiota había sacado semejante idea!, pero logro incorporarse , para responderle -"que esperas imbécil?, hazlo ahora!"-

El menor saco una mascarilla de uno de sus bolsillo y se lo colocó en el rostro, protegiendo su nariz y boca, corrió en dirección hacia el peliplata en donde lo toco en el hombro derecho como para llamar su atención, una vez el peliplata voltio para ver q pasaba, el menor saco un spray de su bolsillo y le roció en el rostro al capitán.

-"Vvvooiiii! , pero q diablos estas ..."- antes de terminar aquello, él peliplata cayó completamente dormido sobre el suelo.

-"perfecto!, la primera parte del plan ya está hecha shishishi"- celebró el rubio ante esa pequeña victoria.

-Ese mismo día, en el comedor de los Varia-

-"oye cabeza de rana, dejaste la nota en el despacho del jefe como te dije?"- pregunto el rubio

-"claro sempai, hice lo q me pediste"-

-"ushishishi!, excelente, ahora solo habrá q esperar al jefe q llegue y encuentre la nota, shishishi"-

-"mmm~ que esta planeando bel-chan y fran-chan hacer?, se ven los 2 muy misteriosos el día de hoy~"- se escucho desde sus espaldas una voz afeminada, pero antes de q el rubio respondiera al comentario de lussuria, se escucho como las puertas del comedor se abrían de forma violenta dejando escuchar un estruendoso ruido q recorrió casi todo el lugar; ya todos dentro de aquella habitación sabía quien acababa de llegar...

-"oohh~ jefe!, que bien q ya regreso~!"- dijo la afeminada voz.

-"callate!, donde esta mi comida!? "- respondió de forma demandante aquel hombre alto, de cuerpo bien fornido, piel morena, cabellos negros y ojos rojo intenso.

Después de un rato, todos los presentes comenzaron a comer, hasta q la voz del moreno se volvió a escuchar. -" y se puede saber donde está basura!? "-

-"aahh~ si se refiere a squa-chan, pues parece q aún no ha regresado de su misión, quizas le paso algo! "- respondio lussuria con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-"tsss!, ese inútil!"- dijo el moreno y siguió comiendo sin preocupación, mientras tanto un rubio de cabellos revueltos no podía ocultar su maléfica sonrisa q se extendía de oreja a oreja.

-mientras tanto, con squalo-

recién comenzaba a despertar,poco a poco empezó a recobrar la conciencia, intento moverse un poco de su posición q le resultaba un poco incómoda, pero para su sorpresa, le resultaba casi imposible moverse, y al mirar mas fijamente su condición se percató q sus manos se encontraban atadas, y no solo sus manos, también sus piernas, pies y en su boca tenía una especie de mordaza q impedía q cualquier sonido q se producía en su garganta escapara de ella, el peliplata intentaba de todo para soltarse, pero nada parecía funcionar, ya comenzaba a desesperarse, y maldecía mentalmente a esos 2, esos 2 eran los culpables de su situación, juro q una vez q saliera de allí los mataría, despedazaría sus cadáveres y los lanzaría como comida para peces en el mar.

Pero para el desafortunado peliplata, la maldad de esos 2 no había terminado allí, los chicos se habían tomado la molestia de vestir al capitán con prendas realmente provocativas, como las prendas q utilizaría una bailarina erótica; sí, no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

El peliplata al darse cuenta de lo q llevaba puesto, deseaba mas q nada salir de allí, por primera vez deseaba q la tierra se lo tragara, más sabiendo q aquella habitación en la q se encontraba no era la suya!.

-regresando al comedor-

Ya casi todos habían terminado de comer, incluyendo al moreno, una vez satisfecho se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a su habitación a descansar de ese día tan tedioso.

-"cabeza de rana, debes decirle de la nota antes de q se vaya"- susurraba el rubio cerca del oido del menor.

el menor se puso de pies y se dirigió hacia su jefe -"mmm... jefe!, hace un rato unas personas trajeron una carta, y la dejaron en su despacho, según ellos es algo muy importante q debe revisar lo antes posible"-

-"aahh!, ahora no tengo animos de eso, lo hare después, ahora quitate de mi camino !"- mencionó el moreno entregandole una mirada llena de furia.

Pero el menor siguió insistiendo, aun sabiendo q eso estaba poniendo al moreno de muy pero muy mal humor, al final el menor logro su cometido, milagrosamente saliendo ileso de esa conversación.

- En el despacho de Xanxus-

El moreno llegó a su oficina a revisar la tan importante carta, solo esperaba q la carta no fuera de ese viejo del noveno, o peor aun, de la sabandija de sawada, solo de pensar en eso le hervía la sangre.

se acercó a su escritorio, tomo el sobre y lo examino unos segundos buscando el nombre de la persona q la había enviado, pero nada, solo estaba escrito a quien iba dirigida.

Pero esto no le importo y procedió abrir el sobre, sacó la carta y empezó a leerla.

-contenido de la carta: "sabemos q te esfuerzas mucho en tu trabajo, es por ello q hemos decidido recompensarlo por su arduo esfuerzo día tras día, le hemos enviado algo q de seguro ayudara a desestresarse y servirá también para pasar una noche inolvidable, su regalo lo encontrará en su habitación, espero lo disfrute al máximo. atte: sus leales súbditos"-

-"oh!, esto suena interesante, por fin esos inútiles hacen algo bueno, Jejejeje"- comentó el moreno mientras caminaba fuera del despacho rumbo a su habitación, llevaba junto con él una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al imaginarse lo q esperaba allí en estos momentos.

- con squalo-

El peliplata estaba desesperado, ya no sabía q mas hacer, todo lo q había intentado para desatarse no había resultado, y se preguntaba una y otra vez q debía hacer para salir de allí! , de repente, un sonido conocido interrumpió los pensamientos del peliplata, aquel ruido era el de la cerradura de la puerta principal abriéndose, el temor se apodero del capitán, estaba aterrado de ver lo q se asomaría por esa puerta, ya el tiempo se le había acabado al capitán squalo, solo quedaba enfrentar lo q se avecinaba.

- con xanxus-

El moreno tomó el manubrio de la puerta y la giro para abrirla, ya deseaba ver lo q sus "leales" súbditos le habían dejado en su habitación, aunq ya este se podía imaginar lo q era, mmm aquel pensamiento le gustaba mucho al moreno.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, solo podía distinguir unos cuentos muebles, entre ellos su cama de tamaño king, también noto q sobre ella sobresalía una silueta humana.

El moreno se emociono, je!, sus ideas no estaban erradas, -"Lamento haberte hecho esperar demasiado tiempo, si esos inútiles me hubiesen dicho antes, ya estaría aquí"- dijo el moreno mientras caminaba en busca del interruptor, una vez lo encontró presionó el botón y la habitación se iluminó completamente.

La sonrisa del moreno se deformo por completo en una mueca casi inentendible, pero su rostro mostraba la frustración y el enfado que le ocasionaba la escena q tenia delante de él.

-" Ba...basura!?, pero q demonios es esto!?"- grito el moreno a todo pulmón, no podía creer lo q estaba viendo, allí, en su cama, estaba su capitán atado de manos y pies, vestido con ropa de prostituta barata.

El peliplata quería morir, jamas había deseado aquello tanto, intento ocultarse, pero le era imposible, no podía creer q allí, viéndolo en ese estado estaba su jefe!, Xanxus!.

("Maldición! !, deja de mirarme así Xanxus!, deja de mirarme!,") era lo q lograba procesar el peliplata por su cerebro, estaba muy apenado y aunq fuera algo increíble pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de aquellos hermosos ojos grises.

-En alguna parte de la mansión Varia-

Mientras esa otra escena sucedía, los demás integrantes del equipo élite de asesinos (Varia), se encontraban de lo mas tranquilos, lussuria leía una revista de modas, mientras q leviathan se encargaba de darle mantenimiento a sus armas de trabajo, en cuanto al rubio y la ranita, pues ellos se encontraban haciendo lo usual el rubio le lanzaba sus cuchillas en el sombrero de rana del menor y este solo se quejaba de lo mucho q dolía aquello.

cuando de pronto solo se escucho un estallido, la puerta principal había sido completamente reducidas a cenizas, todos dejaron lo q hacían para observar lo obvio, entre el polvorin q aun quedaba de la explosión se distinguía la imponente figura del moreno, sin aún mirarlo directamente al rostro sus subordinados sabían q este estaba mas enfadado de lo usual.

-" Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar q mierda hace esta cosa en mi habitación! !?"- rugió el moreno como bestia embravecida al mismo tiempo q dejaba caer al suelo el cuerpo del peliplata.

-"aaahh~, squa-chan, pero q traes puesto~?"- dijo lussuria, con un toque de lascivia en su voz.

mientras q en otra esquina de la habitación, se encontraba leviathan riendo a carcajadas por la situación de su capitán.

Con todo el caos q reinaba en ese momento el rubio aprovecho para colarse por una ventana, no si antes decirle a la ranita distraída q siguiera con el plan y q no olvidara la frase clave, una vez dicho esto el rubio desapareció de allí.

-" CALLENSE!, basuras!, ahora mismo me dirán quien se atrevió hacerme esto!, si no responden los matare a todos!"- volvió a rugir el moreno, pero estaba vez apuntando una de sus pistolas en dirección a sus subordinados.

-"aahh!, espere jefe!, no tenemos idea de quien lo hizo~"- grito lussuria, ante la amenaza del jefe.

-"pues entonces si no saben, igual los mataré a todos!"- amenazaba el moreno mientras cargaba su pistola listo para apretar el gatillo, hasta q cierta ranita comento por lo alto -"Día de los inocentes!, bossu! "-

- con belphergor-

En lo alto de un frondoso árbol se encontraba el rubio mirando cuidadosamente hacia la mansión, segundos antes había ocurrido una gran explosión en la habitación en donde él antes se encontraba, era obvio q el moreno había descargado todas las llama del cielo q cargo en su pistola.

-"ushishishi, todo salió perfecto! , de seguro esa cabeza de rana debe estar más q frita!, ushishishi"- reía el rubio a mas no poder al ver como la planta baja de la mansión se incendiaba.

-"bel - sempai, usted dijo q el jefe no trataría de matarme y q era una tradición de los Varia jugarle bromas al jefe en este día, pero hable con el travestido y me dijo q eso era falso"- se escuchó a la derecha del rubio.

-"Qué!?, pero cómo diablos hiciste para escapar!?..., je!, no importa yo mismo te mataré! "- grito el rubio al tiempo q sacaba sus cuchillas para lanzárselos al pobre de fran -"aahh!, deténgase sempai, duele, duele!"- para sorpresa del menor, el rubio se detuvo, pero... -"Por cierto idiota, de donde sacaste esa estúpida idea del "arte kamasutra",eh?"-

-"mmmm... eso!, es q un día pase por el cuarto del travestido de lussuria, vi q leía un libro titulado "kamasutra", tenía una bonita portada, con muchos dibujos y como se q al travestido le gusta todo eso de pinturas y esculturas, se me ocurrió decirle al capitán q estábamos aprendiendo sobre arte!, ¿fue buena idea cierto, sempai? "-

El rubio solo se limitó a poner una cara de sorpresa por la inocencia del menor, pero eso no exoneraba al menor de ser un idiota y ademas le había hecho pasar un mal rato en la tarde, sin cruzar una solo palabra volvió a sacar sus cuchillos y empezó nuevamente a apuñalar a la pobre ranita.

-" maldito idiota!, regresa acá, no te me escaparas!, te mataré! "-

-"por favor sempai, deténgase, duele, duele"- se quejaba el menor mientras corría lejos de su sempai.

Fin... ?

Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi pequeña historia, nuevamente, recuerden dejar reviews; Diganme, le gustaria saber que paso con Squalo y Xanxus?.. dejenme saber sus respuestas... hasta la próxima gente!... :D


End file.
